In It To Win It Nothing Else
by Spliced-up-Angel
Summary: Jo writes her thoughts about the other competitors in her journal. Implied Jo/Brick. Language warning.
1. Chapter 1

**So, as you can probably tell I write whatever the hell I feel like it regardless of the fact that I have many pleading oneshot requests. Mind you, they will come out in due time. I have the NoCo oneshot for the first place winner of my oneshot contest nearly complete; I have started on the Justin/Heather oneshot that was requested, yet I am not even nearly to complete; and I have thought up concepts for the other winners for their oneshots. Anyways, regarding the story... well, honestly I never thought I would like the new characters. Sure, I was very excited to see Mike (because his voice actor was really funny at the panel I attended at FanExpo the previous summer), Anne Maria (she looked like Snookie, and I found that to be a win by itself), Sam (Face it, Harold is my absolute favourite character, and Sam and Harold have the same voice actor), and Cameron (I am a fan of Steve Urkel...). But, I was skeptical bout the new ones. I still don't like a lot of them, but I do have my favourites, who I hope to see in the next season. After watching the series so far, I have come to the conclusion that Brick and Jo are indefinably perfect for each other. Therefore, the only liable thing to do is to ship them. So, without further ado, here is the fanfiction.**

**In It To Win It… Not****hing Else.**

_~Takes Place After "Runaway Model"~_

**Journal Entry:** 345

**Location:** Female Rats side of the cabin; Camp Wawanakwa, Muskoka, Ontario, Canada

**Campers Remaining**: Eight

**Chances of Making it to th****e Next Round**: High, of course!

So, I'm a Rat now, am I? Heh, it beats being a Maggot, that's for sure! I really wish Lightning would acknowledge the fact I am a _girl_. I swear to God, if I hear him refer to me as _man, dude, bro,_ or _guy _one more time; I will tear his mouth off and stitch it onto his ass, so the shit will be coming out of the right end! God, he's annoying! At least he's athletic, unlike the Maggots. Sucks for them, they just lost their most valuable player and got a total douche in return.

I mean, the Maggots have a fake-ass Jersey Shore reject, who wears too much makeup for her own good, with a spray on tan, a bitchy attitude and hair harder than the rock I threw at her yesterday... she's lucky I missed her face and got her arm instead. Heh, and then there's Red. She isn't at all useful in challenges; she's just too into that weird guy who likes to do impressions. I sort of feel bad for the girl; she just won't get over the fact that he's just not into her. It's her loss, really. At least _he's_ useful in challenges.. Well, sort of. He is only useful when he decides to be Svetlana, and_ sometimes_ as Vito... don't even get me started on Chester! This guy is weird. Who I am the most happy to be leaving is Little-String-Bean-Bubble-Boy! He is the most useless, wimpy, scrawniest, weakest player in the game! I don't even know why he is still in! _He_ was just slowing _me_ down, now that _I_ am a Rat, _I _can carry _them_ to victory!

Now back to my team. I have some pretty strong competitors. Sure, Lightning thinks I'm a dude, but maybe I can use it as an advantage to get closer to him. Of course, that would involve me changing sides of the cabin, which would cause suspicion on my part. Besides, Brick knows fully that I am a woman. Still, I could still gain Lightning's trust, get Brick's vote, and vote Lightning off. That would leave only Brick and me. Knowing Chris, he would surely merge the teams after that... then again, who knows what sadistic, twisted event he'll come up with next...

Back to the topic of Brick. I am actually pretty happy to be on a team with him again... Not that I like him or anything! I just like competing with him. Brick seems like a well-balanced competitor, I can easily use him as a tool and beat him when we make it to the final two. Nothing else! Okay... I might be lying, if that _is_ possible. But, _I_ don't fall for guys. _I_ don't let guys get in the way of winning. Especially if it is one million! I _will_ win this!... There is just something about Brick that is different. I mean, he is a total gentleman, so getting anything off him would be easy as stealing candy from a baby; and I'd never have to fear of him taking advantage of me. But I'm so not into him. He's just another competitor, of whom I plan to manipulate. He does have a nice body, though... ugh! Why did I write that? Damn it! I used a pen! How do I erase this? Yes. I admit it! I like Brick! This is horrible! This is just like the dream I had. I won't give in! I refuse! He will not win!

I am more obligated to beat him now.

_I'll_ eliminate Brick.

I will.

Just not now.

Maybe after a few bonfire ceremonies.

On second thought, I'll just beat him in the final two.

I'm still winning this game.

-Jo

**So, how was it? R&R and you shall get multiple volumes of **_**Slam Dunk**_**! Thanks ****for reading, and I'll get to the oneshots right away! And Happy Valentine's Day, by the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. ARandomperson wanted me to continue this, so I decided to do the next episode. Sorry it took so long. I had school and other oneshots to deal with. Please mind that I am caught up in the series (well, what has aired in Canada, anyways). Brick's kicked off, so it'll be sort of difficult for me to do more Jo/Brick stuff (I wanted them to get together XD. Ah, wells). I plan on doing an extra special one, that will be hilarious, for when Jo gets kicked off (she will bitch a lot). For the oneshot contest winners: I have the Scott/Brick oneshot sort of almost finished, it will be done some time this week; I have the Duncan/Courtney one started, I have a lot of ideas for this one and I will get it out as soon as possible; I haven't started on the Alejandro/Heather one, as I don't have a lot of ideas; and the other one is not started either. Also, Not Like The Movies chapter nine will be out later on this month after I deal with the oneshots. I apologize for the hiatus. Don't you all love long-assed author notes? With all that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, there is coarse language. Enjoy, everypony~ :D**

_~Takes Place After "A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste"~_

**Journal Entry:** 346

**Location:** Female Rats side of the cabin; Camp Wawanakwa, Muskoka, Ontario, Canada

**Campers Remaining**: Six.. Wait! No, seven...

**Chances of Making it to the Next Round**: What do ya think? I'm amazing!

So, Lightning is not as bad as I thought. He still won't acknowledge my gender, though. Hey, Lightning! Get. It. Through. Your. Thick. Skull: **I AM NOT A BOY**! Anyways, I managed to start an alliance with him. He's a strong player, and I can probably use him to get further in the game. Hell, if he thinks I'm a guy, I'll let him... On second thought, I'll exchange his eyes with a blind man's because blind people clearly have **better** eyesight than him. Still, I need to keep him close... for now. Once he becomes useless, I'll just dump his ass!

Anyways, looks like Sargent Piss-Myself thinks _he's_ better than _me_! Nobody is better than _me_! He was pissing me off all day! God, I thought having Brick on my team again was going to be great, but I guess I was wrong. Then again, I don't blame him; nobody in this game is capable of playing it as well as I am.

What was first thing he did to piss me off, other than decide he was going to be in charge of _my _team? Well, Colonel Bladder-Deficiency decided to slow us down. I mean, what **soldier** is afraid of the dark? Is he _seven_? So, I did the only logical thing, Lightning and I left him behind. Coward. The next thing that set me over the edge? He practically _gave_ the Maggots the win! What the Hell! They're on the other team! We were so **close** to winning! He just _had_ to go _save_ them! Couldn't _Svetlana_ do something to save himself? God! Why is Red such a bimbo? There was **no reason** for Brick to save them. **No reason**! He's called _Brick_ for a reason...

Miss Spray-Tan gave up today. Ha! Loser! The diamond was fake, by the way! Pft, what a joke. I'm laughing silently to myself. I really hated her, but I was looking forward to defeating her once the teams merge. Speaking of teams merging, I have a feeling Chris will merge them soon. Then again, Tight-Ass-Skinny is back in the game, so that is out of question. What to do, what to do...

I don't miss Brick, if that's what you're thinking. I was _sooo_ over him when he couldn't keep up. Anyone who can't keep up with _me_ is not worth it. As I said before, Colonel Piss-Myself can piss himself elsewhere.

I plan on going far in this game at whatever cost! _Anything_ for the million!

-Jo

**So, how was it? I apologize for it being so short, I have other shit to do. Please R&R. People who review get hugs from Owen (because he's AMAZING :D)**


End file.
